Temporary Bliss
by SkinIsACanvas
Summary: The lingering aroma of sweat and lust stays, but the bed feels as empty and cold as his eyes in his absence. Jaytim
1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd. The Red Hood, the guy who prowls the streets of Gotham and murders the bad guys in cold blood. He may not be the only murderer, but he's the only one who does it for the good of the whole.

Jason Todd. The broken one, the greatest failure, the outcast and the goddamned love of Tim's life.

Tim Drake. Geek, the awkward one who's facing a serious case of middle child syndrome at the moment. The introverted genius with a stutter and a practically permanent blush on his cheeks.

Tim wasn't sure how I worked, but then again it didn't exactly work. But that was okay because it was Jason and Tim deserved fr less than this, no matter how much it hurt. The gods worked in mysterious ways and Tim was lucky that Aphrodite gave as much to him as she did.

Now was one of those times that Jason would roll his eyes ad tell Tim he was getting off topic with his nerd tendencies again. And Tim would thank the gods, though he didn't really believe, that Jason couldn't read minds.

Tim would go through hell and back for Jason as he endured the pain of their complicated companionship. He was hopeful, but aware of his naivety as he plotted and schemed to get what he wanted.

Because the one thing that Tim couldn't deal with is Temporary Bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

The glasses slide down Tim's face so often, he might just snap them in half this time. But he can't because without them, he can't see. Jason tells him it's bothersome during their most passionate moments, but Tim insists on being able to see his face. It's not much to ask for, honestly. Especially when Tim has to face the aftermath of the messy nights at his apartment.

_Tim's eyes are opened wide as he lays in he bed that once seemed so inviting. Jason was here only a few moments ago, or was it hours? He couldn't remember. The only thing he knew was that the imprint of Jason's body was left in the sheets though the man wasn't there. He'd left the moment the moans had ceased and heavy, exhausted breaths were left behind in their wake. _

_ Tim had counted the amount of time it had taken Jason to leave. On average, it took him three minutes and forty-six seconds. Last night it only took him three and thirty-two._

_ Three minutes and thirty-two seconds of agony and the shattering of wishful thoughts._

"Hey! Watch where you're going, asshole!"

The insult jolted Tim out of remembrance of the night before. He honestly didn't mean to spill his coffee all over the guy, but who could blame him? Tim lived his whole life in the past, remembering those heated nights and the entire breakdown of himself in the times following. He felt like shit honestly, excuse the French, but he couldn't help it.

Watching the love of your life leave you every day after using you like a blow up doll tended to have that effect on you. Tim felt dirty and used, exposed and stripped of his defenses. He couldn't take it, the way Jason couldn't even look at him.

"Hey." Tim greeted dully as he walked into the photography studio he worked in.

"What? No coffee?" Marisa asked, her bright red hair in a careless braid.

Tim always envied her hair. Maybe if he were a red-head, he could get Dick instead of being stuck in his predicament.

"Spilled it over some guy." Tim responded, cracking a light smile a the girl.

"Was he a jerk?" Her question was greeted with a small nod. "Then it was coffee well used then."

Marisa was a small girl with a big personality who had taken to Tim as soon as he walked in the door on the first day. She was an orphan like himself who had lost her parents in a fire, nothing particularly unique. But the most important thing about her was that she was Tim's rock, the only thing that was able to get him through the day.

"What do we have to do today?" Tim asked, setting his bag down and rubbing his eyes.

"A whole lotta nothing. Sorry to break it to you."

Jason grumbled as he made his way to the couch, head pounding and feeling like it was about to explode. He threw his wallet down on he table in front of him as he sprawled out.

"Dude. You're a fucking mess." Roy Harper said and drew the blinds, allowing the sunlight to flood into the dingy room.

"Will you shut that fucking thing?" Jason cursed and growled like a bear who had just found an invader in its den. And he would have no hesitation whatsoever if he had to go all bear on Roy if he didn't shut those fucking blinds NOW.

But Roy shut them, though slowly and reluctantly and plopped his weight down onto Jason's feet. He jumped and tugged his feet from under Roy's butt which landed him a few kicks on the arm. "You fucking idiot, why do you feel the need to piss me off when I have a hangover?" Jason muttered and threw a miscellaneous knick knack at Roy's head.

"I'm just watching out for little Timmy, you know." Roy whispered low enough that Jason could have ignored it if he wanted to but loud enough so he didn't.

"What was that?" His voice had a rough edge to it, accusing Roy if a crime that neither were really sure of.

"Nothing, Hood. You're a fucking mess, that's all I'm saying."

Jason humphed but took the answer, much to the surprise of Roy. He was too busy trying not to think about the events of last night. A casual fuck with the Replacement, more than enough alcohol, and waking up in an alley down the street from his safe house. He only reason he woke up was because of the text from Dickie telling him about something that didn't really mean anything. There was no doubt in his mind Dick knew what he and Tim were up to, no matter if Tim said anything or not. Older brothers, especially Dick, had a way of knowing things without them being said.

"I gotta take a leak." Roy said and got up, already unbuttoning his pants on the way out.

"Not something I need to see, Harper!" Jason yelled at him and reclaimed his couch.

"Whatever, Todd! No like I haven't seen you in any compromising positions!" Roy yelled back and disappeared behind the curtain that concealed the toilet fro the rest of the apartment. "You're apartment's a mess, too!"

"You're lucky I was courteous enough to put up the freaking curtain!" Jason yelled back and immediately regretted it as his head pounded. He moved his feet to the table and knocked his wallet off in the process, spilling its contents onto the floor.

Jason was perfectly fine with leaving it where it was when a certain object caught his eye. It was the picture of Tim that he'd always kept there for a reason even he hadn't discovered yet. He guessed it made their casual sex a little bit more humane.

But there was something more. Not that he would admit it.

Leaving the rest of the objects, money or stupid little papers, Jason settled back on the couch. The picture of Tim was in his hand as he dozed off.

It was an image that Dick had given him of Tim when he was smiling, caught in the act of laughing. The picture was so innocent and natural. Jason wasn't sure why it spoke to him but he kept it nevertheless, trying not to think about it as much as he did.

Roy came out of the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the photo in Jason's hand, smiling knowingly.

**A/N: Sorry for the start. I'm working on trying to make things a little more exciting but beginnings are usually slow of course. It will get better, I promise. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MARISA. BATMAN IS NOT MINE. DC IS NOT MINE.**


End file.
